


Payphone

by TinyNerdsbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNerdsbian/pseuds/TinyNerdsbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are out on a date to karaoke night at the Rabbit Hole and Hook tries his hand at getting back at Emma via the means of karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Walk Off the Earth’s version of “Payphone” which I do not own, but highly recommend checking out. Same goes for Total Eclipse of The Heart, to which I gained inspiration from the cover by The Dan Band (with a little added from the original).

Emma and Regina had given up trying to number their dates, simply planning “date nights” and letting the evening take them where it would. After a good thirty minutes of convincing, Emma finally got Regina to agree to go to the Rabbit Hole, pointing out that they had steak salad, her favorite wine and on karaoke night, an endless supply of entertainment.  
Both women sighed when they walked through the door and immediately spotted Hook hunched over the bar. Emma threw a questioning look at the bartender, receiving four digits in response.  
“Maybe we should leave,” Regina mumbled, already making her way back to the door.  
“Nuh-uh,” Emma held tight to Regina’s hand, pulling her back to her side. “I did not spend my afternoon making graphs, just for Hook to scare us off.”  
“No one asked you to make graphs, dear,” Regina responded with a smirk, relaxing into Emma’s side and allowing herself to be led to a booth.  
“I like to be prepared,” Emma shot back with a wink.  
They had just received their food, when Emma, who had purposely chosen the seat facing the stage, and thusly the end of the bar where Hook was sitting, wanting to spare Regina the acidic looks he’d been shooting their way since they walked in, froze with her fork halfway to her mouth.  
“Emma?” Regina glanced at Emma curiously before peering over her shoulder; a laugh erupting from her as she watched Hook stumble his way to the stage. “Oh, this should be good.”  
Emma was dreading what the pirate was attempting. She was fairly certain that Regina missed every dagger he threw their way and now every hair was standing on end at what he could have planned now.  
Her eyes nearly rolled out of her head as Hook began to drunkenly croon his way through “Payphone” by Maroon 5 and went back to her food, valiantly fighting to ignore Hook. Regina, in turn, had stopped eating entirely to turn and watch Hook, seemingly unfazed that his sight never strayed from Emma. She turned her gaze to Emma when she noticed a cocky smirk spread on Hook’s face.  
“Emma,” Regina called over the noise and grasped a hand clenched around a fork so tightly she feared it would meld with Emma’s skin. “He’s drunk. We know it makes him more of an asshole.”  
She was almost successful at fully capturing Emma’s attention, until an unsung, shouted and quite passionate “all those fairy tales are full of shit” sounded from the stage, caused a shocked Regina to turn her own attention back to Hook, barely registering the clatter of a fork hitting a plate.  
Before anyone in the bar could react, Emma was in front of Hook and snatching the mic from him. Regina was nearly out of her seat until Emma’s back relaxed and words poured from her.  
“Man, fuck that shit,” Emma spat in time with the music, her eyes never moving from Hook’s and unable to stop the grin from spreading as surprise overtook Hook’s demeanor. “I’m pretty sure that payphones don’t even exist. When I was tryin’ to call home, you were leavin’ me alone in bliss,” the words were coming more freely and her smile grew as her body relaxed further. “You should change the words in this song, let these people know all the shit you did wrong,” her thumb hooking behind her, almost positive that she had the full bar’s attention. “Listen boy,” her voice became almost sweet as she took another step toward Hook. “I ain’t gonna answer the phone, so you can leave a message after the tone. BEEP!” she ended the rap with the finger, proudly displayed not an inch from Hook’s face, and a mic drop, turned on her heel and made her way back to Regina.  
She didn’t know if Hook finished the song, as stunned silence was replaced by thunderous applause. Her eyes found Regina’s and was slightly surprised to find the brunette in a full belly laugh, one hand grasping at her side.  
“You were right, dear,” Regina gasped in Emma’s ear when she was close enough to pull to her. “That was **highly** amusing.”

The rest of their meal went on without a hitch, and now the two women were nestled together in the same side of the booth, watching more drunken performances.  
“And now fairies and dwarves,” the enthusiastic announcer called through slightly shoddy equipment. “Let’s welcome to the stage Regina…Mills…?”  
A silence so heavy filled the room, Regina practically expected Archie to be providing the cricket chirps. Regardless of the stupor seeping throughout the bar, Regina pecked Emma on the cheek, whispering “this one’s for you,” before gracefully strutting to the stage.  
Wonder filled Emma as Regina’s sultry voice filled the air to the tune of “Total Eclipse of the Heart”. She was about to reach full swoon status, when Regina’s sweet tone sounded “every now and then, I get a little bit terrified, I see the fuckin look in your eyes!” As Emma had just swallowed a healthy dose of beer, she entered a coughing fit as Regina continued of in her power ballad, tightly clenching her fist and continued with a heartfelt and gritty, “every now and then, I get really fuckin’ angry and I know I’ve got to get out and cry.”  
Once recovered, Emma set her beer aside and committed her full attention to Regina. She was filled with a mixture of awe and sheer amusement as Regina’s rich, deep tones spouted out a highly emotional tune, spiced up with the ocassional f-bomb. Emma was especially glad she had forgone her beer when Regina looked her and her pointed finger shot out as she belted “and I need you now tonight, I fuckin’ need you more than ever!”  
Emma sat amused as Regina brought the house down, earning a raucous round of claps and cheers as, perfectly on beat and in time with the key changed, she poofed herself into one of her more elaborate Evil Queen outfits; having once confided in Emma that soon after arriving in Maine, she realized just how much her ensembles resembled ‘80s attire.  
As she ended that final note, Regina poofed back into her original outfit and felt a blush take over her face as she found the entire bar on their feet, clapping and whooping excitedly. She threw up a couple “oh stop” waves before quickly making her way back to Emma, hoping someone else would be up soon.  
“That was the **best** ,” Emma practically squealed pulling Regina flush against her and quickly peppering her lips with kisses.  
“I’ll have to listen to more of your ideas,” Regina chuckles between Emma’s adoring kisses and returning them in full.


End file.
